


i'll be in the middle (you two get along)

by peachygreen (fairiesbyte)



Series: Vase [2]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 09:26:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11825835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairiesbyte/pseuds/peachygreen
Summary: vase





	i'll be in the middle (you two get along)

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on twitter @lyinghoedan

Dodie lifted the vase to her lips and took a huge slurping gulp of her squash.  
Across the room, Phil did the same, locking eyes with the songstress.  
Vase is love, vase is life.  
Dan cried as he slowly morphed into a vase and was lifted up by the giant sweaty palms of Phil Lester.  
"Drink him," Dodie whispered, her voice cutting through the room.  
Dan wished he still had a mouth to scream as his insides were slowly poured into his best friends esophagus.  
Phil hummed, smacking his lips together. "Could use a bit more sugar."


End file.
